Imagine
by CottonSweets
Summary: A bunch of random imagine prompts from the internet. Mainly Reader X TFW. T for violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**so I found some online "Imagine if" things for SPN and I'm like yeah! So here /crawls into hole to write**

 **((THIS IS A SECOND PERON STORY. INTERPRET IT TO WHATEVER CHARACTER YOU HAVE. ))**

 **I don't own SPN ;-;**

 **Ships; SamXOC**

 **FLUFF FIRST CAUSE I'M NOICE**

 **Imagine if; Sam let you play with his hair**

You rest my elbows on the smooth oak wood table. Your head drops to your splayed out hands. You groan in boredom and scratch at your scalp. "Sammmm!" You growl out as you move my head so its turned enough to look at the other hunter.

"What?" The younger Winchester looked up from his notes, a smile gracing his face as he saw the awkward position you were in.

"Researching is boring!" You groan as you lift your head up and stare at him. The emotion in your eyes changed to confusion as you stared at his hair.

"What?" He questioned as he looked back up again, smile fading. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothings wrong!" You look back down, pink dusting your cheeks. "Can- can I play with your hair?"

He looked taken aback. "You wanna...play with my hair?"

You nod, embarrassed.

He shrugged. "Sure I guess."

You smile and move yourself over to his side of the table, pushing your chair across the floor. You pull it behind him, and sit down. Your legs were propped up to where your knees were resting on either side of his chair. You leaned forward, head resting on his shoulder, and fingers resting on the top of his head. Your fingers slid brown hair through them, and you rubbed at his scalp with her fingers.

Little did you know, Sam had trouble finding cases that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry /hides**

 **Angst, fluff at the end to make up for it, cussing**

 **Imagine: You're in love with Sam, who doesn't know until Dean reads your diary out loud.**

"Dean, I don't think-"

"Oh nonsense Sammy! We have to find any _juicy_ secrets." Dean's smile was wide, which meant he was either drunk, or he had something planned.

Sam lunged for your notebook, where you kept all your thoughts. Dean threw himself to the other side of the couch, kicking Sam and holding it to where it was farthest away from Sam, with Dean still able to read it.

"June 16th 2016," Dean read giddily. Sam tried lunging for it again, only to be kicked away by Dean again.

"Dean this isn't right!" He argued, a worried expression on his face.

Dean smiled and kept reading. "Vampire hunt today. Sam almost died." Dean sucked in a breath as he remembered how you had decapitated the vampire just in time. He kept reading. "He doesn't know. I'm not sure how to tell him. How exactly do you tell a hunter that you love hi-"

Dean was interrupted by a gasp from the doorway. Both Sam and Dean looked up with wide, caught eyes. You were at the kitchen door, tears welling in your eyes.

"Y/N.." Dean was the first to speak.

You didn't wait for him to finish. You ran to your room, slamming the door audibly. The door looked with a click. You flung yourself to the bed, sobbing and clutching at a pillow. You didn't know how much time passed before a knock at your door was heard.

"Fuck off, Dean." You growled.

The voice from the other end wasn't the one you expected. "Y/N.." Sam's head hit the door with a thump and he looked down at the carpet.

"Oh, let me rephrase that. Fuck off Sam." You growl and tug at the pillow in your hand.

Sam sighs. "Please?"

You stop and look up, as if you could see him through the doorway. "Please, What?"

"I'm sorry. Dean found it and I... I tried to stop him.. I'm sorry Y/N." Sam lifts his head up and steps back. "I'll go." He turned around and started to walk off when your door flew open. You grabbed his arm and tugged him roughly through your doorway. You close the door with your foot and stared up at him.

Sam looked down at you, a smile on his face. Slowly, he leans down and cups your head in his hands. He lowers his lips onto yours, and just like that, you fall in love all over again.


End file.
